The new avatar
by TheIrishPixie
Summary: Katara has been assigned with a quest to find the new Avatar, four years after Aang's death on the day of the eclipse. With her friends scattered around the globe and Firenation in control over almost all the nations, will she find what she's looking for before the wrong people do? Zutara, Sukka/Tokka and hints of Taang. Disclaimer: I do not own Atla if I did Zutara would be canon
1. Intro

**So what do you guys think?**

**Is it worth continuing?**

* * *

**Katpov**:

**Intro**:

_"Water. Earth. Fire. Air."_

_"Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. _

_A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. Although his bending skills were great, he never got the chance to save the world._

_Four years ago, on the day of the eclipse he was tragically defeated by the Firelord. Our friends were then scattered throughout the globe, no one knew who was alive or who had been hunted down. My brother was in prison I knew that much at least. As for Toph, the members of the Kyoshi Warriors and the warriors of my tribe I had no idea._

_My name is Katara. _

_I am a Master Waterbender from the Southern Water tribe and my mission is to find the new Avatar, a water bender, before the Firenation find him/her first. _

_I swear to Tui and La I will protect the Avatar with my life._

_I won't fail again"._

* * *

**_Be honest, you read that in Katara's voice didn't you_**


	2. The North

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter (like I mention below this chapter takes place only two weeks after Aang's death).**

**I'm actually looking for a Beta or/and a co- Author for this story. **

**If anyone is interested please P.M me.**

* * *

_"Water. Earth. Fire. Air."_

_"Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._

_A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang and although his bending skills were great, he never got the chance to save the world._

_Four years ago, on the day of the eclipse he was tragically defeated by the Firelord. Our friends were then scattered throughout the globe, no one knew who was alive or who had been hunted down. My brother was in prison, I knew that much at least. As for Toph, the members of the Kyoshi Warriors and the warriors of my tribe I had no idea._

_My name is Katara._

_I am a Master Waterbender from the Southern Water tribe and my mission is to find the new Avatar, a water bender, before the Firenation find him/her first._

_I swear to Tui and La I will protect the Avatar with my life._

_I won't fail again"._

* * *

_This story begins only two weeks after Aang's death._

* * *

A small wooden boat sat atop of the Arctic Ocean, it was being propelled by two of the passengers on board. There were six passengers in all; five elder men and one young woman, each wore heavy clothing made from animal skins for warmth.

In the distance, you could just make out the outline of Fire Navy warships, though the young woman had created a cloud of mist to hide them from view. The little boat was headed North, looking for any sign of the Northern Water benders. One of the men and the young woman continued to propel the boat forward using Water bending, their arms moved in swift fluid motions completely in sync with one another. The other men aboard the little boat had busied themselves with other tasks, such as meditation, drinking tea and a rather long game of Pai Sho.

Through the mist, a large wall of ice was now visible; their journey had finally reached an end. Carved into the ice wall was the sign of the Northern Water tribe, and on top of the wall stood a group of water benders who had set to work pushing the wall down, so the group of travellers could pass through.

As they sailed through the city of ice, curious villagers and children had begun to follow the boat to the Chief's temple. The building itself was a large structure, it was built on top of the highest tier of the tribe and it was so tall you could see it from most anywhere in the city. It stood like a monument, representing the strength and power of the Northern Water tribe.

The chief of the tribe, Arnook, stood in front of the temple, patiently awaiting their arrival. They docked the boat, clambered off and approached him. Each bowed their heads respectfully as the chief did the same. "Welcome back Master Pakku" he then turned and nodded his head towards the woman "Katara".

He then turned and gestured to them all "Please do come inside, we can talk somewhere more ... private" he said noticing all the villagers the visitors had attracted.

* * *

"So what brings the White Lotus to the Northern Water tribe?" He asked while he led them to a table. He sat down and motioned for the others to do the same.

"We are here, because of the recent circumstances regarding the Avatar" said Iroh.

Arnook's eyes widened as he noticed their solemn faces, particularly the girl "Oh yes, where are my manners?! My sincerest apologies for your loss".

The servants wasted no time in bringing them in a feast. Iroh had begun to dig in and so did the rest of the group, they were hungry from their travels. Katara, however hadn't even looked at it. Master Piandao had been keeping an eye on the girl since the loss of her friends and family, he had noticed her lack of eating and had begun coaxing her to eat. He moved in closer to the girl and whispered lightly in her ear "Are you going to eat? It's been a long journey" her sorrow filled azure eyes met his golden eyes "No thank you". He sighed and met both Iroh and Master Pakku's gaze and shook his head.

A few minutes later, the dishes had been cleaned up, leaving only the people sitting around the table.

"Chief Arnook, thank you for the meal it was most enjoyable" Iroh smiled.

"Iroh! We cannot waste anymore time, we must have what we came for! The fate of the world depends on it" Jeong Jeong barked clearly losing his patience.

"I'm afraid Jeong Jeong is right, we've seen how close the Fire Nation are, we really must obtain the child", agreed Pakku.

"Child? What child?", questioned the chief.

Bumi snorted "Why, the Avatar of course!" Arnook's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "The Avatar? But according to legend, the Avatar's reincarnation is born at the exact moment the previous Avatar dies. No children have been born here that fit that time frame".

"What!? We travelled all this way for nothing!" Jeong Jeong shouted

"Jeong Jeong please, calm yourself" Iroh said and shot him a look.

"S-so the Avatar is in the Southern Water tribe?" Katara spoke up, her voice was now soft unlike her usual powerful and demanding tone.

"That would be your best bet, though you can't be too sure, the Avatar could be in the Earth Kingdom for all we know" the chief replied.

"I wish you would have contacted me first, before wasting you're time in coming here" he added after a few moments of silence.

Iroh shook his head "We did not want to risk our message being intercepted by the Fire Nation".

They said their goodbyes and were escorted out, the group slowly left the temple grounds, each deep in thought. "What do we do now?"

"Count ourselves lucky that the Fire Nation think the child is here ... for now".

* * *

**Zuko's POV:**

I had restored my honor and my home in the palace, but something didn't fit. Lately I had started to feel remorse, remorse for a certain little water tribe peasant. I don't even know why I cared, but something inside me did, maybe because of Ba Sing Se where she offered to heal my scar, maybe a part of me wished I could return her kindness.

Whatever it was it was bugging me, I had everything I ever wanted and because of her it didn't feel right.

A loud knock on my door pulled my from my thoughts, the person didn't wait for an answer and barged straight in. I sighed "What do you want, Azula?".

"Me Zuzu? Nothing! You should cheer up after all I have good news for you", she exclaimed with mock innocence.

My eyes narrowed, she was definately up to something.

"What is it?".

"Daddy's getting rid of the Water tribe boy. Who would of thought?", Was that it!? Did she expect me to care?

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, Dad wants you to go with him", she smirked handing me a piece of paper, that looked an awful lot like an invitation. " Have fun", she smiled and escorted herself out of my room.

How could I watch the water peasant's brother be executed?

How could I watch anyone be executed?

Agni help me.

* * *

**Sokka's POV:**

I was a mess, my whole body was beaten and I probably looked like a herd of Komodo rhinos had ran over me ... twice.

They were confining me down in the dungeon of the royal palace in a small rusty cell, the floor hadn't been cleaned in years, not that it bothered me I was probably as filthy as the floor anyway. It smelled terrible and the only thing inside was a pot and a highly uncomfortable mattress that lay on the floor covered in dust.

I think it was safe to say that they had me living in very poor conditions, but hey then again, I guess me being the guy who aided the Avatar and concealed him from the Fire Nation, while conducting a plan to overthrow their royalty is probably a very serious offence.

Moments passed by and everything was still the same, the nightmare was still real. I sat down and began to think, I thought about Aang, Suki, Toph, my dad and most importantly my sister.

Was she actually dead? I don't know, all I can do is hope she survived.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine her, but her face was blurred in my mind. I couldn't even remember what my mother looked like, though that made sense as Katara's face had always ended up replacing hers before I had ended up here anyway.

The hours passed by and like every day I just sat there alone, deep in my own thoughts.

I was startled by the cell being forced open, the noise had pulled me from my daydream and no sooner had I blinked, had a Fire nation soldier had walked in with a deadly smirk on his face.

"Good news for you, you useless piece of water tribe filth, the fire lord has decided that you are just wasting air and space in here. So he has ordered you to be executed tomorrow, your pathetic life can finally be ended".

I swallowed the lump in my throat, Tui and La help me.

* * *

_**R&R, Should I continue?**_


	3. Anger and confusion

**First of all I want to thank everyone who has reviewed: Tokkaluv101, cbf9085 (Yes Zutara is definitely going to be in this story), harimonkids, KG (Guest) and ItDependsOnTheEra. Your reviews mean so much to me and they make me want to write more, so thank you.**

**Also, a great big extra thank you to Tokkaluv101 for favouriting and cbf9085 for following the story.**

**I am still looking for a Beta and/ or a Co-author, so if anyone is interested P.M me please.**

**(Sorry guys I uploaded this before and accidently cut out the dream sequence)**

* * *

_"Water. Earth. Fire. Air."_

_"Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._

_A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang and although his bending skills were great, he never got the chance to save the world._

_Four years ago, on the day of the eclipse he was tragically defeated by the Firelord. Our friends were then scattered throughout the globe, no one knew who was alive or who had been hunted down. My brother was in prison, I knew that much at least. As for Toph, the members of the Kyoshi Warriors and the warriors of my tribe I had no idea._

_My name is Katara._

_I am a Master Waterbender from the Southern Water tribe and my mission is to find the new Avatar, a water bender, before the Firenation find him/her first._

_I swear to Tui and La I will protect the Avatar with my life._

_I won't fail again"._

* * *

The day after Sokka's news ...

* * *

Zuko had been dressed in his best robes, his tailor had pestered him into wearing them. He "needed" to wear them if he were to be in his father's presence. He felt like he was a mere puppet now that he was home. They dressed him how they wanted, they fed him what they wanted him to feed him, he said what they wanted him to say.

He wasn't himself, he was finally what the Fire Nation had wanted him to be ... what his father had wanted him to be. The perfect prince. So why did he feel like he wasn't good enough, like something was still out of place?

The palace servants had finally finished working on his appearance, not that they could do much with the scar that marred his face. They had quickly made themselves scarce much to Zuko's relief, he needed time alone.

He set his invitation down on his dresser and tried desperately to think of a way around it.

No such luck.

Zuko lay down on the silk bed, he had begun to get a slight headache, nothing made sense anymore.

Suddenly he felt his eyelids grow heavy and for the first time in weeks, he finally succumbed to his tiredness.

* * *

Zuko's dream

* * *

_Zuko realised that he still had two hours before he was expected to be at the execution grounds. He quickly grabbed his black hooded cloak and threw it over himself, before secretly making the trek up to the prison._

_He approached the tower slowly, catching the guard's attention._

_"You there! Stop!" , but Zuko continued to walk towards the guard until they were directly facing each other. He slowly pulled down his hood and grabbed the guard by the throat " I am going for a visit and you will tell no one I was here, or I swear to Agni it will be the last thing you will ever do". The guard cowered in fear and Zuko released him from his grip "O-of course, my prince". Satisfied, Zuko left him and entered the tower._

_He descended down the uneven stone steps, passing cell after cell. Prisoners would occasionally acknowledge his presence, but most were too broken to care. After walking down numerous flights of stairs, he finally found the cell he was looking for and sat down outside it. His uncle was facing the wall so Zuko could only see his back._

_After a few minutes of silence, Zuko spoke. "Uncle? It's me, I need your advice" his uncle didn't move a muscle. "Please uncle! Father wants me to attend an execution and I" Zuko paused "I don't know if I can do that. Something just doesn't feel right, I can't exactly figure out why I feel this way. I think it has something to do with the water bender. That's why I desperately need your advice" he stopped talking and waited for a response that never came. He felt his anger rise and he lost control of his temper._

_He abruptly stood up "You know what!? It doesn't matter, you're just a crazy old man! Crazy! That's all you'll ever be!". With that the prince left the tower as fast as he could. He didn't stay long enough to see the tear roll down his uncle's face._

* * *

Zuko woke up panting, he had heard his uncle had escaped on the day of the black sun. He needed him though. He always knew what to do, always knew what to say.

He immediately felt guilty for the way he had treated him, dream or no dream. He sighed and grabbed the very same cloak he'd put on in his dream.

Just like his dream he decided to visit his uncle's cell only to find it empty, like he knew it would be. He sat down outside it for a while, "I had told you I needed you and you left me here".

* * *

Zuko had found himself sitting on the edge of a cliff that faced the prison.

"You've been to visit your uncle's again cell, haven't you?" he turned his head towards the owner of the voice. His golden eyes narrowed into slits "Who told you!?". She shrugged her shoulders "You did, just now".

Mai sat down beside him. "So, what's really wrong with you?" she asked. Though the indifferent tone in her voice would make anyone think that she couldn't really care.

"My father is making me go to an execution!".

"That's it?" he looked at her, she showed no sign of guilt, no emotion at all.

Zuko couldn't believe it "You mean you can sit there and watch someone die?" she shrugged her shoulders again "I guess".

Zuko stood up in complete disbelief, startling Mai for a brief moment.

"Are you that emotionless?" he asked her quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said are you that emotionless! " he repeated louder this time. "You just sit there moaning and complaining about everything and show complete disregard for anyone else's feelings or even someone else's life! You're just sucking all the emotion out of me, Mai. You are just one big Blah!".

Mai just sat there, her expression the same as it was before. Slowly she opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Azula.

"I need to speak with my brother" she demanded.

"We were in the middle off a discussion".

Azula narrowed her eyes "Ty lee needs your help untangling her braid".

Mai knew it was hopeless to defy her and with a bored sigh she sauntered back down to the palace.

Zuko turned to Azula, he didn't care who he had to snap at in order to make himself feel better.

"Father wants you down at the execution grounds Zuko" his eyes widened, he hadn't forgotten about the execution, but had completely forgotten about the time.

* * *

**R&R!**


	4. Execution

**Hey guys! My apologies for the lack of updating, but I've been babysitting for mom all summer. Roll on September, I can't wait until they go back to school Lol.**

**Anyway here is chapter 4!**

* * *

Two guards burst into Sokka's cell and grabbed him tightly by the arms. He squirmed trying to break free, but he was too weak. They pulled him out of the rusty cell and slammed him against the metal wall. He could feel the warm blood trickle slowly down his face from the fresh wound on his forehead, he winced slightly at the pain.

The Fire Nation guards merely laughed in amusement and pulled Sokka's hands behind his back. They clasped metal handcuffs around his wrists and proceeded to escort him to the execution grounds.

He was pulled up on to what appeared to be a stage of sorts, the first thing he noticed was the rope hanging dangerously close to his face. He would never have thought he'd lose his life like this. He always imagined he'd die when he was a crazy old man or possibly he'd drown via Katara's magic water, but that was when his life was normal.

Then he met that strange bald kid and his ten tonne magical flying monster and his life was instantly flipped upside down. Not only was this kid an Airbender, which happened to be amazing on it's own, he was the Avatar too. The most powerful being in the universe, the single person who could bring balance to all four nations. It was then he realised he'd probably die at the hands of Fire Nation, helping the Avatar save the world, but he'd never imagined they'd all have the satisfactory of witnessing his demise. He'd never imagined he'd lose his friend this early either ...

Yet here he was on a stage, as if it were a show, as if his death was none other than their entertainment.

He watched as crowds of Fire Nation citizens poured into the viewing area and his stomach churned. Suddenly the crowds split apart, some went to the right and some went to the left to make way for their king. Firelord Ozai walked through the large crowd with his guards completely surrounding him. He held himself proudly, he knew he was in charge and he knew he was feared. That's all he really needed to know.

Sokka's gaze shifted toward the figure walking behind him, Zuko the Fire Nation prince. He held himself insecurely looking only at the ground, it was only when he looked up did he meet Sokka's gaze. In Sokka's eyes he was a traitor, he had betrayed his own uncle and he betrayed Sokka's sister when he had finally managed to gain her trust. Though the prince now had the outcome he had wanted, he had his honour and his home so it confused Sokka as to why he looked like he ate some bad sea prunes.

The royal family took their place at the front of the crowd and the execution commenced. They put the rope around his neck and tightened it. One of the guards pulled a lever and Sokka felt the floor fall from under him. He was hanging there struggling to breathe and gasping for air. Suddenly the rope snapped and he fell, he heard screams emitting from the crowd. His vision was slightly blurry, but he could still make out the figures of numerous people as they ran in a panic.

Time seemed to stand still for him though, he was in a daze wondering what had happened. Sokka felt someone grab his arm and pull him to his feet, he couldn't make out who he was, but he decided to trust the person anyway. What had he got to lose?

He was quickly pulled away from the scene into a nearby forest. His vision was finally focusing and he finally saw his saviour. The figure wore a cloak that covered the face. Sokka finally found his voice " W-who are you?".

* * *

**R&R!**


	5. Zuko on execution day

**Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Previously on Avatar:**

_"I'm afraid Jeong Jeong is right, we've seen how close the Fire Nation are, we really must obtain the child", agreed Pakku._

_"Child? What child?", questioned the chief._

_ O0o0o0o_

_ "Daddy's getting rid of the Water tribe boy. Who would of thought?"_

_"What does this have to do with me?"_

_"Well, Dad wants you to go with him", she smirked "Have fun"._

_ O0o0o0o_

_"Good news for you, you useless piece of water tribe filth, the fire lord has decided that you are just wasting air and space in here. So he has ordered you to be executed tomorrow, your pathetic life can finally be ended"._

___ O0o0o0o_

_"Father wants you down at the execution grounds Zuko" his eyes widened, he hadn't forgotten about the execution, but had completely forgotten about the time._

* * *

Zuko left Azula standing there with a smug look on her face. He ran the whole way down to the vicinity of the palace grounds and took a second to catch his breath. He doubled over panting, but the bell that signalled the start of the execution reminded him of where he had to be. Zuko had been told to meet his father in the third meeting room. He navigated his way through the maze that his people called a palace, before finally arriving in the right hallway, he noticed two advisors standing outside the door.

He stopped running and walked regally down the hall, panting slightly from his unscheduled work out. "Aaah, Fire prince Zuko there you are" spoke the advisor on the right side of the door. "Your father has been waiting for you, my prince" added the one on his left. Zuko cleared his throat "I had some matters to attend to". "Well, that seems to be sorted now, we should be getting inside", the advisor on the right almost opened the door before the one on the left interrupted. It was times like this that Zuko wished he knew their names. "My prince forgive me for asking, but why is it you have a cloak?".

Zuko's golden eyes glanced towards the cloak he carried on his arm and he mentally kicked himself. Why am I such an idiot? "Uh, the tailor gave me it to wear ... for the, eh, occasion. Yes for the occasion!" The advisors didn't seem convinced, but lead Zuko into the meeting room none the less. He spent five minutes being lectured on where he should be at all times, before they finally left.

* * *

His father walked through the crowds before Zuko did, he was completely surrounded by guards. Whereas Zuko walked behind him, looking toward the ground with only two guards by his side. He glanced up only to see azure eyes staring at him, Zuko felt uneasy and shifted his gaze back towards the ground. Zuko didn't exactly know the Water Tribe boy personally, but had spent enough time following him and the Avatar to know a little at least. His name was Sokka and he hailed from the Southern Water Tribe and was the water bender's older brother. He was strategic and clever and seemed to be in charge of the other three, playing big brother not only to his sister, but to the Avatar and the earth bender as well. He was pretty much the brains of the group Zuko mused, in fact they all seemed to have different roles.

He didn't have much time to ponder as he was already at the front of the crowd in the spot reserved for the royals. He watched as the guards tightened the rope around the boy's neck and Zuko felt his uneasiness rise, then one of them pulled a lever and the Water Tribe boy dropped. It all happened so fast and on a whim Zuko decided to finally do what his gut told him was right. He remembered the dagger he carried in his cloak pocket for safety and immediately pulled it out. He looked around to see who was watching him, but he realised everyone was engrossed in the "show". He threw the dagger and sliced the rope causing Sokka to fall to the ground, the crowd began to panic and soon everyone was trying to escape.

Zuko quickly pulled his cloak on and ran towards Sokka grabbing him and pulling him off in a random direction. Zuko spotted a nearby forest and silently thanked Agni. With the boy still in tow he navigated his way through the trees and branches before finally deciding they were safe. He sat the boy down and realised he seemed to be coming back to reality, the boy stared at him for a full minute "W-who are you?".

* * *

_At the execution grounds_

* * *

Fire lord Ozai saw the cloaked figure run off and was outraged "I demand to know who that traitor is! I want his pathetic life ended now!" He turned towards his cowering advisors before two of them came forth and bowed respectfully "I think it was Fire price Zuko, my lord" said one. "Yes, yes he had a cloak with him today and he appears to be missing my lord" the other added. Ozai noticed his son was indeed missing, he felt his anger rising and he pointed toward the direction his son had ran off in. "I want my guards following them and I don't want them to come back until both traitors are dead, do I make myself clear!?". His advisors nodded and hurried off leaving the Firelord standing there in rage.

* * *

**R&R please! I love constructive criticism. **


	6. Healing Water

**_I hope people are still enjoying this story, don't worry it's going to get there, I just don't want to do the typical Katara and Zuko meet in the third chapter fall in love and save the world story. It's going to take time ;) As for my fellow Tokka lovers, fear not! Tokka is coming I mean it!_**

**_Anywho thanks to everyone who supports this story by reading, favouriting, reviewing and following it means so much to me._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, if I did Zutara and Tokka would be cannon._**

**_P.S: I know that intro is probably getting annoying, but I like doing the show like intro so it will stay._**

* * *

_"Water. Earth. Fire. Air."_

_"Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._

_A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang and although his bending skills were great, he never got the chance to save the world._

_Four years ago, on the day of the eclipse he was tragically defeated by the Firelord. Our friends were then scattered throughout the globe, no one knew who was alive or who had been hunted down. My brother was in prison, I knew that much at least. As for Toph, the members of the Kyoshi Warriors and the warriors of my tribe I had no idea._

_My name is Katara._

_I am a Master Waterbender from the Southern Water tribe and my mission is to find the new Avatar, a water bender, before the Firenation find him/her first._

_I swear to Tui and La I will protect the Avatar with my life._

_I won't fail again"._

* * *

Katara walked slowly around the city of ice, stopping now and again to talk to old friends she had made when she last visited the North. After much discussion, the White Lotus had decided to stay the night. The members had been on a long voyage and most were too tired to repeat the journey, instead they would leave at sun rise.

Katara was purchasing some supplies at the stalls, so far she had bought food, medicine and lots of different teas for Iroh. Katara couldn't even begin to thank the elderly man for all he'd done for her, she had been so lost without anyone until he had found her. It was then that the White Lotus had taken her in and put her under their protection, now she had been given her first task as a member. She would guard the Avatar for them. She knew some members were under the impression that she wasn't stable enough, that the loss of her family had left too deep a scar on her mentally, but if anything that had just made Katara more determined. She was doing this for the family and friends she lost, especially Aang.

Katara looked around the city once more, children were running and laughing while their mothers and fathers chattered amiably. She sighed remembering her war torn village and the women and children who lived there. Katara remembered Sokka desperately trying to "train" the boys, while the little girls helped her with her chores and the women who constantly hoped that their husbands would someday return. Her village was once a great city, but war had destroyed it and now Katara was praying that their sister tribe would not suffer the same unfortunate fate.

Katara was so lost in her day dream that she almost had a heart attack when a hand clamped onto her shoulder. Startled, she swirled around and entered her battle stance only to find a familiar face standing in front of her. She dropped her stance and gasped "Yugoda?" the elder woman in front of her smiled and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Would you care for a cup of tea Katara? We have much to discuss" she offered. "That would be nice" Katara replied, the woman nodded and led her to her home.

Katara entered Yugoda's house and smiled, it was just how she remembered it. The woman went to pick up the teapot, when Katara reached over and stopped her "allow me".

"Thank you, Katara" she then led the woman to her seat and grabbed the teapot, gingerly pouring the contents into two cups.

"Awfully jumpy aren't we?" Yugoda began, causing Katara to blush "sorry it's just ..."

The woman raised her hand "It's quite all right Katara, you have a right to be anxious after your loss" Katara bit her lip and prayed to Tui and La that Yugoda wouldn't press anymore on the subject, her payers seemed to be answered as she continued to change the subject. "I am, however, curious as to why you have come here, I though you would be heading back to your village".

"I will be, but I won't be staying for long".

"Oh" the woman raised a brow "why not?"

"Well, we came here to find the Avatar, but unfortunately the Avatar hasn't been reincarnated here, we're going to the Southern Water Tribe to find the child in the morning. It will be my responsibility to protect the Avatar once more" Katara explained and took a sip of her tea. The elder woman, however, put down her cup "I see" she paused and cleared her throat "Katara, do you really think this is a suitable quest for you?"

Katara nodded "I feel like I have to do this, for the nations, my family, friends ... Aang" she paused "I promised him I'd never let anything happen to him, the least I can do is protect the new Avatar. It's what he would have wanted".

"That's what I've always admired about you Katara, your honesty, courage and pure determination to put others first, do what you must. However, if you insist on doing this task then please take this " Yugoda held out a small vile filled with a familiar glowing liquid. "Water from the Spirit Oasis" Katara whispered in awe, remembering the glowing liquid and it's healing properties well. She gratefully accepted the water and put it into her satchel "Thank you". Katara bowed respectfully and the woman returned her gesture "It's getting late, go and get some sleep you have a long journey ahead of you, Master Katara".

"Goodnight and thanks again" Katara left the woman's house and realised Yugoda was right it was very late. Pakku and Jeong Jeong were going to kill her if she was any later, Katara picked up the pace and ran towards the igloo they were staying in. She stopped outside the igloo and entered slowly, hoping the others would have gone to sleep. No luck, five pairs of eyes turned to stare at her, Iroh, Pakku, Bumi, Jeong Jeong and Piandao were sitting around a Pai Sho table as usual. "Where were you?" Master Pakku questioned.

"Sorry, I was taking to Yugoda and lost track of time, but I have the supplies you asked me to collect" she replied gesturing to her overflowing satchel. "A friend of yours?" Asked Iroh conversationally. Katara nodded "Just mention where you're going next time, Jeong Jeong almost had a heart attack" he chuckled pointing to a severely ticked off Firebender. Katara cringed and agreed, before bidding them goodnight and crawling into her sleeping bag. She knew the Avatar was in her tribe, she could feel it.

* * *

**R&R!**


	7. The Journey begins again

**Well, this is the latest chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**As for my reviewer who asked about Appa and Momo, well they are still there, but aren't in the story yet. However, I will give you all a quote from character they are with and the first reviewer who gets it right will get a reward!**

**(e.g. Background OC or a scene in the story) **

**Have fun with that!**

**Here is the quote:**

_ "Let him go! I've beaten you all before and I'll do it again!"_

* * *

The members of the White Lotus rose just before dawn, they moved all their belongings back into their boat and had just enough time to eat breakfast. After the rather short meal, the six members boarded the boat and set off sailing down the narrow canals of the white city.

They reached the wall where a group of water benders were waiting for them, they gracefully bended the wall down under the sea, to let the travellers pass. Katara and Pakku once again shrouded the boat in mist, as they set sail for the Southern Water tribe.

Dawn was now upon them, Iroh and Jeong Jeong both felt their powers grow as the sun rose higher into the sky. Once again they passed the intimidating loom of the Fire Navy ships, still waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Katara knew they were waiting for an extra fleet, after what happened last time they laid siege to the north, they'd be crazy not to.

Even if the Avatar isn't here this time.

* * *

Hours passed and they were still in the middle of nowhere, only the blue sea surrounding them. Katara and Pakku both took turns in propelling the boat forward, it was important that they got to the South Pole as quickly as possible, they couldn't just let the tide push them forward; that would take too long. Katara sat as Pakku let the exhausted girl take a break and continued her work for her. He moved in quick fluid motions, not only did he want to find the Avatar in the South Pole, but seeing Kanna again motivated him.

By sunset they had made it to a small Earth Kingdom Island, they docked their boat at the port. The people there were weary at first, but soon learned the travelled meant no harm. They even offered them a place to stay, to which they gratefully accepted.

* * *

_Back in the Fire nation._

* * *

"I said who are you?!", Sokka repeated louder, the hooded figure didn't move, but Sokka knew he was looking at him. Slowly the figure raised his hand and brought it to the top of his hood, pale fingers gripped the material and pulled it down. Revealing an all too familiar face.

Sokka was paralysed, what was Zuko playing at? Finally he regained his composure and grabbed the Fire bender by the neck. "What do you want from me!? Do you want to kill me yourself is that it? Or maybe you just want me to survive knowing the rest of my family didn't, is that it you sadistic creep?", Zuko struggled in Sokka's grip trying to break free, an action that was short lived as the Water tribe boy released him anyway.

Zuko coughed on the ground gasping as the air filled his lungs. Once he could breathe again he stood up straight and faced the other man. "Why didn't you kill me?" he demanded.

"A life for a life. Why did you save me from being executed?" Sokka replied before turning, needing no explanation and left the former prince standing alone.

Zuko pondered Sokka's rhetorical question, why did he save him? To be honest Zuko had no idea why, other than the fact that he actually had emotion unlike his father and seemingly most of his nation. Then again he was raised by his uncle Iroh a caring and considerate man, so maybe thats it! Maybe he did it to prove himself to his uncle ... Either way the Water peasant was alive and was currently making his way through through the dense forest without him.

Zuko ran down the path that the peasant was leaving behind him "wait!" Sokka turned around "let me come with you". Sokka's blue eyes narrowed "I'd be stupid to let you do that".

Zuko sighed "Please, I can tell you where your sister is".

Sokka visibly stiffened "she ... she's alive?" .

"Last I heard she joined the White Lotus, I don't exactly know where they are, but I have an idea of where they are headed" he explained, sincerity burning in his golden eyes.

Sokka's eyes narrowed once more "So what's in it for you?".

"I'm going to find my uncle".

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
